yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Ian Rookie
''' !!! BIENVENID@ A MI PERFIL!!! thumb|left|cupcake is watching you :v Sobre mi thumb|300px thumb|300px '''Pos yo me considero una persona Alegre con muchas preguntas estupidas que hacer,soy como Midori Gurin por mis preguntas y eso.Soy el usuario mas forever alone de la wiki :,u,aunque trato de hacer amigos,Mi mejor amigo es Fernetee por su nivel de suculentidad,sentido del humor y porque lo conosco desde hace mucho nwn. Apariencia Lleva el mismo pelo que Juku Ren, su pelo es de color amarillo a diferencia de sus ojos que son azules. Viste con el uniforme por defecto y lleva una cinta del Club de Artes Marciales en su frente con letras japonesas y un circulo rojo apesar de no estar en este club. Personalidad Pertenece al club de Musica Vocaloid y es Fundador y presidente de este club,de las personalidades en el juego es Malvado y Tsundere.De acuerdo a su perfil,es igual a Midori Gurin. Curiosidades *Me gusta la sopa con salchichas :v (? *Soy kawaii (no me digas ok.no :,v) *No se donde vives *Tengo el perfil mas largo :'U *No tengo mas curiosidades :,v Mis páginas favoritas * Yandere-chan * Osana Najimi * Pippi Osu * Sora Sosuke * Saki Miyu Lo que Me Gusta Libros El-principito.png|El Principito Videojuegos Yandere chan 2.jpeg|Yandere Simulator The_band_on_the_show_stage.jpg|Five Nights at Freddys Vocaloids Rin_len_v4x_design.png|Rin y Len (Favoritos) hatsune miku.jpg|Miku Ufoko.jpg|UFOko Comida Gatogalleta-014.jpg|Sándwiches de Helado Youtubers Artuxcreed.jpg|ArtuxCreed lela.jpg|Lele com.cosmos.youtubersholasoygerman-0=500.png|Hola soy German daanyan.jpg|Danyan Cat Relaciones *Oka-Chanhttp://es.yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Oka-Chan:Hermana Darks :v Lista de Sobrevalorados *Budo Masuta *Ryuto Ippongo *Oka Ruto *Maquina de bebidas (? Amigos *Pelotita de silicona *Mauridiaz *Kuristina-Chann *Fernetee *Meyliiin *Chicharron-San * Yanderee-chankawia *Mangle :'v si quieres estar en mis amigos solo dimelo ;) Musica Favorita thumb|left|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|right|335 px galeria ianinformaition.png|mi informacion estudiantil malecha :,u Advmangle.png dfc.gif intensidad.png no hay vida.png -V.png 3A80Grq.jpg MangleRIP.png|:'c perrito kawaii.png|mi nuevo dogi c: fnafworld.jpg fnaf_4_styled_minigame_animatronics_by_shaddow24-d93z4cx.png the_fnaf_1_chibi_animatronics_by_everythinganimations-d9997o2.png Peritttuuu.png|Adelophos c: owodev.png|típico cuando YandereDev contesta mis twets :v 12239606_1667114680240297_7751819234411067935_n.jpg|:v Sakimiju.jpg|:v time travel.jpg|:v rinkokona.png|como cuando Kokona es sirviente de Rin :v logoserie.png zukizteukis.png|kokona la zukulemta ewe keep-calm-and-love-artuxcreed.png c..png|c: Aquitatudibujodenavida.png|Dibujo de navidad echo por Mey c: Chibi vocaloids by ar 3-d41in97.jpg Dibujos Rinmalecha.png WIN_20151215_140456.JPG daughterofevilchibi.png kitsune.png Akuno Miyake ~~En construccion~~ Akuno Miyake es un personaje Femenino fan-made de Yandere Simulator. Rutina Akuno Miyake camina a la escuela desde el lado derecho de la valla a las 7:00 AM. Luego camina hacia su taquilla a las 7:10 y a las 7:15 AM, ella va a ir a la azotea, para hablar con Midori Gurin A las 8:00 AM, ella camina hacia su salón de clases (1-1), que comparte con la maestra Reina Nana y sus compañeros de estudios Haruto Yuto,Shi Ta y Yui Rio A la 1:00 PM camina hacia el Club de Musica Vocaloid, para ensayar su vocaloid. Alrededor de la 1:22 PM, va de nuevo a su salón de clases y permanecerá allí hasta las 3:30 PM. En ese momento ella camina de regreso a su taquilla y se queda allí hasta las 3:50 PM. Apariencia Lleva el uniforme de la academia por defecto (a menos que sea personalizado por el jugador). Akuno tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes y usa el mismo cabello que Osana Najimi. Personalidad Entre los tipos de personalidades incluidas en el juego, ella es malvada, lo que significa que si te ve matando a alguien te felicitara y prometera que no le dira a nadie. Cuando ve a Yandere-chan matar a alguien, su reputación aumentara. Ella es capaz de auto-defenderse. Curiosidades *Si tratas de matarla,se empezara a auto defenderse. *Su primer nombre significa "mal" en Japones,haciendo referencia a su personalidad. *Aunque su nombre tenga significado,ella no es rival. *Es la primera persona con personalidad malvada. *No tiene contraparte masculina. *Esta desarrollando un Vocaloid para VOCALOID 4. *Su avatar esta echo por Pelotita de Silicona. *Su cumpleaños es el 26 de Julio,debido a que entre a la wiki ese dia. *Puede que su apariencia cambie en un futuro. *En fases tempranas del juego su nombre era Amatsu Matsuyama. *Anteriormente tenia el cabello de Saki Miyu. Galeria Akunosiluet.png|Silueta infoak.png|Informacion